New Super Mario Bros. (New 3DS) (Shine On)
New Super Mario Bros. is a side-scrolling 2.5D platform game for the New Nintendo 3DS. I don't know what this game should be named. If you have a name idea, Please leave a comment. Gameplay Features The gameplay of New Super Mario Bros. is very similar to that of past New Super Mario Bros games, mostly similar to New Super Mario Bros. 2. It features new power-ups such as the duck suit and the spiny shell and the option to play as the player's Mii. It also features a new mode called Game Designer Mode where players can Create their own levels and world maps. Confirmed Features Playable Characters *Mario *Luigi *Mii Bosses *Bowser Jr. (Towers and World 6 Castle) *Roy Koopa (World 1) *Iggy Koopa (World 2) *Morton Koopa Jr. (World 3) *Wendy O. Koopa (World A) *Larry Koopa (World 4) *Lemmy Koopa (World 5) *Ludwig von Koopa (World B) *Bowser (World 7 Castles) *Dry Bowser (World C) Supporting characters *Rosalina *Lumas *Toadsworth Transformations *Small Mario *Super Mario *Fire Mario *Mega Mario *Mini Mario *Gold Mario *Duck Mario *Spiny Mario *Invincible Mario *Raccoon Mario Enemies New enemies Returning enemies Features Power-Ups Items Worlds *'World 1: Mushroom Plains': A grassland world containing mushroom hills and the castle of the princess. *'World 2: Fast Food Desert': A desert world with fast food such as burgers and fries. *'World 3: Tropical Lagoon': A tropical world with multiple islands, bubbling water geysers, and a sunken ship. *'World A: Candy Glacier': A snowy world that takes place at night filled with stars and constellations containing candy such as lolly pops, candy canes, and a gingerbread house.entirely skipped for Sparkling Waters. *'World 4: Veggie Jungle': A rainforest-esque world with veggies. *'World 5: Rock Rock Mines': A mountainous world with tall, pillar like mountains. *'World B: Jackpotville': A city world that takes place at night containing cashino and slot mechenes. *'World 6: Thunderous Clouds': A stormy, rainny area consisting of strong tornadoes and thunderstorms. *'World 7: Unnamed Bowser World': A volcano world containing lava and the castle of Bowser. This world must be completed to complete the game. *'World C: Superstar Path': A secret world unlocked after beating Bowser's final battle. Its levels must be unlocked by collecting 90 star coins. Extra modes Game Designer Mode Main article: Game Designer Mode '' Challenge Mode ''Main article: Challenge Mode '' Minigame Mode ''Main article: Minigame Mode '' Gallery For the subject's image gallery, see New Super Mario Bros. 3 Gallery. Soundtrack Poll This is a section about the game and what should be added. I just want your opinions on it. So you like '''New Super Mario Bros. 3'? Best game on Fantendo! I love it! I think it is great Good Game It isn't the best but I like it I don't like it that much Bad idea This game sucks Delete this game now Which type of level or screenshot should I make next? Grasslands Desert/Ruins Beach Underwater Forest Ice/Snow Pipes Sky Mountain Volcanic/Underground Volcanic Underground Fortress Ghost House Castle Special Level Other Category:Mario (series) Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:2.5D Games Category:Platforming Games Category:New Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Fantendo Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Rated E Games Category:Rated A CERO Games